Dreaming Of You
by Luckysparkle
Summary: Jimmy gets a visitor in Hawaii. JimmyJulie


There isn't enough Jimmy/Jimmy around so here's some. I hope you enjoy, please R&R 

**Dreaming of you**

* * *

Jimmy had been in Hawaii for just over 4 months and already he longed for the false pretence of Newport Beach. The extravagant mansions, endless golf courses, disastrous parties. He missed them all, but most of all he missed a certain woman with a ridiculous double barrelled last name. Julie Cooper-Nichol. The thought of her sent a familiar shudder up his spine. He ached to hold her tightly to his body, to kiss the trail he knew so well down her neck.

He spent the days wasting his time renting yachts, and brooding enough to give Ryan a run for his money. His job was simply the frozen time between when he got to dream of Julie, and when he got to dream of Julie some more.

Every night it was the same, dreams of soft, elegant and no doubt expensive perfume, glossy red hair, sharp manicured nails and those eyes. The eyes got him every time.

A few nights ago they were sitting at home, their real home, not his apartment or his boat or Caleb's fortress. The whole family was there, and they were contently watching a film together. Marissa was curled up on the comfy chair in the corner while Kaitlin was taking up as much room as possible stretching out on the floor in front of the sofa. He was spread out on his side on the sofa with Julie's back pressed tightly to his chest, one arm wrapped protectively around her waist, stopping her from getting away again? The other arm propping his head up so he could see her. He watched her laughing softly at the film and could feel the vibrations against him. Everyone was happy again...until he woke up.

Last night they were on vacation, some tropical island hideaway, he didn't manage to catch the name. This time it was just him and Julie curled up in each others arms laying on the beach. She slowly traced her hand up and down his chest before nuzzling at his neck and huskily whispering in his ear, "Jimmy, the beach has been empty for a while now. I'm sure nobody would notice if we happened to get...say...caught in the heat of the moment."

He looked up at her and her eyes -those eyes- were sparkling with mischief. He faux gasped, "Mrs Cooper, are you trying to seduce me?"

Her face broke into grin "Hell yeah! Do you have a problem with that?" she asked innocently. But before he had time to reply she was straddling him and kissing him hungrily.

Tonight there would be no dreams, he couldn't sleep. Today would have been their wedding anniversary. So rather than slipping into his usual routine Jimmy was sitting in his boat trying to get as drunk as possible as quickly as possible. Except it wasn't working as well as he had planned, so instead he was sitting there wondering what she was doing, if she felt as broken-hearted as he did, how they would have celebrated if they were still together.

Suddenly he was broken out of his reverie by a knock. He contemplated ignoring it not particularly wanting anyone to see him in this state, but then decided it would be best to see what it was, seeing as people only came to his boat if it was important. Slowly and unsteadily he got up scratching at the rough stubble that had grown on his chin the last couple of days. Opening the door he immediately thought he was in the middle of a drunken hallucination until, "Honey, I'm home... Well, only if you'll have me" she looked at him with those eyes, God he'd missed her eyes.

She was really standing there, Julie Cooper-Nichol, the woman he had been dreaming about for the past 4 months was standing at the door... to his boat... in Hawaii. She was on his boat... in Hawaii, which was where he was, and she was on HIS boat. She was HERE... Right Now. All of a sudden it all clicked into place in Jimmy's head. Julie was standing in front of him, asking if he would have her. Was she joking? She clearly had no idea what he had been feeling these past months.

What he didn't realise was that he had been standing there for some time now with his mouth hanging open and not answering her question. Tears welled up in her eyes and she quickly tried to blink them back with little success, "Okay i get it, i had my chance and i messed up. Don't worry i'm leaving now." Once again she brought him out of his trance. "What? No, Jules, I was just trying to figure this out, I... I thought I was imagining it, I've wanted this for so long, you have no idea how much I missed you, how much I need you." At this her glare turned into a bright smile and she jumped at him, her arms going tightly round his neck and her legs wrapping around his waist. As he held her up he pressed his forehead to hers and breathed in the smell of her hair. Then gently she whispered "Happy Anniversary Jimmy".

Tonight there still wouldn't be any dreams but now it wouldn't be because he was too drunk or upset, but because he had the real thing next to him in bed curled up in his arms.

* * *

**What do you think?**


End file.
